


As the Sun Surrenders to the Evening

by ragingrainbow



Series: Collected Commentfics [7]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He feels Frank's pulse - quick and </i>alive<i> - against his lips, and suddenly it's all he can think about.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Sun Surrenders to the Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mnkyjnkieang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkyjnkieang/gifts).



> Written for a comment fic meme. Prompt: "vampire!Gerard (with or without Frank)... something dark/creepy."

They're just kissing - open-mouthed and unhurried - when it happens. Gerard starts kissing his way along Frank's jaw, down his throat. He feels Frank's pulse - quick and _alive_ \- against his lips, and suddenly it's all he can think about. 

He startles, pulls away a little and shakes his head, as if he can somehow disperse the thoughts. 

Frank looks up at him, questioning. Gerard can't find the words to answer, just shakes his head again and backs away when Frank steps closer. 

"Gee?" 

"Sorry, just, need a moment." 

Gerard sees it, the moment when Frank pieces it all together. He expects Frank to run, they always do. 

What he doesn't expect is for Frank to look him in the eyes and tilt his head to the side, inviting. 

There are a lot of reasons why it’s a bad idea, and they rest on the tip of Gerard’s tongue. But all that comes out is a breathy _’Frankie’_. 

“Yeah,” Frank says, pressing in closer to Gerard. “Fucking do it.”

There are so many reasons why it’s a bad idea, but Gerard can’t remember any of them right now, with Frank’s eyes so full of desire and _trust_.


End file.
